The Duty Of A Best Friend
by Blame Blam
Summary: "When two dudes are best friends and one of them is gay the gay one is supposed to have a crush on the other one." Duh.


So today is my Blamiversary and this is my gift to you! It's just fluff, actually, so... yeah. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Duty Of A Best Friend**

"One big, fat Chocolate Latté!"

"And I'd like a Cappuccino. Oh, and those." Blaine took a roll of Giotto's and laid them on the counter.

"I won't eat that", Sam said.

"Good, that means I can have them all."

"Well, maybe I'll eat one just to make you suffer."

Sam grasped the roll and went to the tables while Blaine paid the coffees. They weren't in the Lima Bean but in Starbucks because diversity was good and also Blaine didn't want to run into people whose name started with an S (Sam was an exception). Not to mention they had nice armchairs in Starbucks so it was better here anyways.

Sam already sat in one of them and popped a Giotto into his mouth when Blaine arrived with the coffees.

"Thanks, man. I pay you back as soon as I can", Sam said.

"I told you I invite you. It's no big deal."

"What did you want to tell me?"

Blaine sat down and frowned at Sam. He hadn't planned on telling him anything so...

"This morning?" Sam reminded him. "You wouldn't look at me and acted all mysterious and when I asked what was going on you said you'd tell me later. Now is later."

"Oh. That", Blaine said. Of course he had lied, he had never intended to tell Sam. But he had been thrown off by Sam's sudden appearance after Blaine had woken up from a pretty intense, sensual dream about his best friend just one hour earlier. It had been embarrassing in his room and even more so when Sam had stood in front of him, reminding Blaine of it.

"I was… tired", Blaine said.

"No, when you're tired your eyes are tiny and you yawn all the time. Today you blushed, hid your face in your locker and tried to get rid of me. I didn't like that. What was it about, did I do something or…?"

"You didn't do anything, Sam, I swear. It's okay. I just had… a bad morning."

"Bad as in…?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and put both of his hands around his hot coffee mug.

"Can't you just let it go, man? It's embarrassing."

"For you or for me? Because if for you then I need to know all the more about it."

Blaine moaned and sat back in his chair. It was soft and comfortable but still couldn't ease him up.

"You are too curious, has anybody ever told you that?"

"Yeah, several people." Sam shrugged and ate another Giotto. "So?"

Blaine sighed again. "Well, if you really need to share my embarrassment… I had a dream, okay?"

Sam shook his head with lack of understanding.

"About… us."

Blaine looked at his fingers. And at the mug, too, it was white. When he looked up Sam still sat there clueless and innocent like a toddler.

"So what? I dream about you all the time. Usually you try to out-grow me and when it doesn't work you are frustrated and say something like 'Damn your giant genes, Sam Evans'", Sam said, an adorable half smile appearing on his face.

"That's cute, really. I'm not that small."

"Yes, you are."

"Anyway, I had another kind of dream. Uhm… How do I put it… It was…" Blaine puckered his lips and whispered the last word. "Erotic."

Finally Sam got it. His mouth opened and his eyes widened. When he was able to speak again he leaned forward.

"You had a wet dream about me?"

Blaine shrugged in response, his face as hot as the coffee.

"About time, dude!"

"Excuse me?"

Sam leaned back and waved through the air as he (somewhat too enthusiastically) said: "You're gay, man, and I'm super hot. Seriously, I was starting to wonder if something is wrong with you. When two dudes are best friends and one of them is gay the gay one is supposed to have a crush on the other one. That's mandatory!"

"It's cliché, that's what it is, and I'm not crushing on you. I had _one_ dream."

"Well, you should. So… what did we do?"

Blaine snorted. "That's private."

"I was there, so I'm entitled to know all about it."

Blaine stared at the Blonde. He sat there, calm as could be, and just as seriously looked at Blaine.

"You really want to know the details?"

Sam raised his eyebrows as if to say 'duh'.

Blaine adjusted his sitting position and put his mug on the table. He glanced around. The café wasn't empty, of course, but everybody was deep in conversations (that probably weren't about how they had gotten it on in a dream).

Blaine cleared his throat and fumbled with his fingers.

"Let's see what I can remember, uhm… We were… in bed."

"Naked?"

"Yes."

"Did I fuck you?"

"Sam!"

"Well, what then?"

Blaine puckered his lips. Normally he didn't like to talk that specifically about… things. With his ex-boyfriend he only had after some intrusive questions. But now that he had mentioned it to Sam and his never-ending curiosity there was no way out.

Blaine leaned forward as much as he could without falling out of his chair and spoke very quietly and fast.

"We were kissing and you touched me… you know where. I asked if I should blow you but you said all you wanted to do was satisfy me."

Sam had leaned over the table, too, and now grinned.

"A wishful dream, then."

Blaine ignored his inappropriate comments but had to admit it was easier to talk while Sam was his usual stupid self and apparently not in the slightest thought this was awkward.

"You started rubbing me and then I woke up."

Sam nodded. "With a boner, of course."

"This is getting too personal and I will end this conversation right here."

Still nodding, Sam leaned back. "You jerked off thinking about me."

"It's kind of disturbing how pleased you are about it."

"Ha! So you did?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yeah, you did." Sam drank from his mug and finally, _finally_ his eyes wandered to the window and he was quiet. Blaine leaned back with relief. There, it didn't stand between them. Now they could go on to their usual goofing around and forget all about it. Sam was really the best of all friends.

Later Blaine would have to go shopping, another reason why he had wanted to go to Starbucks that was in the Lima mall. His brother's birthday was coming up and Blaine had absolutely no idea what to get him.

"Have you ever thought about it?" Sam asked.

"Huh?" Blaine turned his attention back to the Blonde. "About?"

"About us. Have you ever wondered what it would feel like if we kissed?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, admittedly a little confused about Sam's inability to let it go.

"Sam… are _you_ crushing on _me_ or…?"

"No, man. You're the gay one, so it's your duty –"

"It's not my _duty_ to crush on my best friend, come on!"

Sam pouted and stared into his mug. Blaine sighed. Sometimes Sam was so needy for attention! Especially now that his girlfriend had left him a few weeks ago. Blaine had never had the feeling that Sam actually loved Brittany and he had spent equally time with Blaine as with her but now she was gone he probably missed that part of his life.

Still, Blaine wasn't the person who could fill in for her. Maybe they should talk about it.

"Look, Sam… I think you're cute, I really do. But –"

"Oh! I knew it! You know what, Blaine, to ease your broken heart I will not complain if you buy me a coffee now and then."

"How gracious of you."

"I know." Sam nodded and ate the last Giotto. "Oops, did you want one, too?"

"No, it's… it's okay." Blaine sighed and let it go. "Let's go find a present for Cooper."

* * *

"Believe me, he does not want a collection of bowties. You want that for yourself", Sam said.

"No! Cooper actually wears fancy stuff sometimes."

Blaine put back the set with three bowties and went on to the ties. Clothing or body care products were all he could think of and honestly, it wasn't that important. He'd just buy the first good thing and then go home.

"You know what I'm thinking of?" Sam asked as they went to the cash register with a pair of socks.

"What?"

"Next week there is a carnival in Lima and they always have Gipsies, right?"

"I'm not sure if it's politically correct –"

"So I could go to one, to get a psychic reading! I want to know when I finally will meet someone with whom it can get really deep. True love and everything."

Blaine paid the socks and put it into his bag while Sam simply talked on.

"I don't want to hurt you but I mean you know that eventually I will find a new girlfriend, right?"

"Why would that hurt me?"

"Oh, you're so brave! Come here."

As they stepped outside the shop Sam turned to Blaine and hugged him. It came too unexpected for Blaine to return it properly.

"One day you'll find someone, too", Sam said.

"Okay."

"Oh!" Sam sighed and leaned back. He closed the distance again, though, to press a sticky kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"Okay", Blaine said again. What the hell was going on?

"Now we can go home", Sam decided, eventually stepping back.

"Are you sure? No more weird attacks?"

"I love you but only as a friend."

"Yeah, I thought so." Blaine sighed and went on. Sam's weird attacks never really ended. In fact mostly Blaine thought that was his normal state and when he seemed sensible for a moment _that_ was actually a weird attack.

* * *

Blaine was in no rush to find a boyfriend. He had been chasing after boys for many years now but since it was over with Kurt he felt he needed a break. Be single for a while, focus on his life.

Sam on the other hand was very determined to find a new girlfriend. Blaine supported him where he could and that included going with him to the carnival one week later.

"You know that a psychic will only _tell_ you things, not actually give you a girlfriend, right?"

"Yes, I know! It's not about _any_ girlfriend, Blaine, this time I want to find _the one_. And I'll need special instructions where to look."

"Don't you think you're too young to already find the love of your life? What about your development and everything?"

"Dude, you proposed to Kurt, you are not allowed to play the moralizer."

Damn, point taken.

"Let's do this! And afterwards I'm going to win you a teddy bear but don't get any wrong ideas. I'm just a good friend."

"Uhu." Blaine threw a frown at Sam. Since their conversation in Starbucks last week Sam hadn't stopped acting as if he thought Blaine was in love with him. Blaine figured he needed this fantasy as compensation or something so he didn't talk against it but sometimes it was annoying. Namely in moments like these when Sam made it look like he was the greatest gentleman ever and he was doing Blaine a favour when in fact it was the other way round.

It was a nice warm spring day with a blue sky. A single red balloon flew into the sky not far away and a tepid breeze caressed Blaine's face. He could so close his eyes and just enjoy the sun but now Sam's fingers bored into his arm and dragged him into a dark tent. It probably was supposed to be mysterious while in fact it was just cold and odd.

"Madam Esmeralda is here for you", the woman in there said. She said in front of a round table, wore a headscarf and looked into a crystal ball. The usual stuff.

"I sure hope so because I'm paying you!" Sam said and sat down in one of the chairs. Blaine didn't know why he should be in here, he didn't have questions and it was none of his concern what she would tell Sam about his love life. But Sam waved him to sit down and the lady looked expectantly at him, too, so Blaine took place.

"You are lucky. Just today I have a special offer for couple readings", she said. "Only fifteen dollars."

"Couple readings as in you tell me when I will get a girlfriend?" Sam asked.

"No, couple readings as in a reading for couples."

"That's not really helping me."

Madam Esmeralda looked at Blaine, who shook his head to make clear it wasn't how she thought it was. Seriously, and that's called a psychic!

"Okay then. Love readings are twenty dollars."

"I accept as soon as you have proven to be worthy, that you really have the gift, you know? What's my name?"

The lady let her hands hover over the crystal ball and closed her eyes. Blaine glanced at Sam, who seemed truly mesmerized. He believed in almost everything, including the daily horoscope in the newspaper. It was cute, yes, but so unbelievably naive.

"Your name is S… Stan?"

"Wooooah! Almost, yeah! Sam! Okay, I give you my money."

He did (the money that he had saved by letting Blaine pay all his drinks) and the lady asked him what he wanted to know.

"I need to get very specific information on where I can find my true love. When, where, how, what to do to make them fall in love with me, everything."

"And you?" the woman asked Blaine.

"I'm just here for moral support."

"Just ignore Blaine. Well, but in a nice way", Sam suggested.

She was about to say something when Blaine's phone went.

"Oh, excuse me… you know what, just go ahead. I'm outside, okay?" Blaine briefly touched Sam's shoulder and escaped the dark of the tent. A few feet away he answered his phone.

"Blaineeeeers! Guess what?"

"Your birthday isn't until next week", Blaine reminded his brother.

"I'm getting _married!_"

"Oh God! Really?"

"I know, I'm surprised myself I haven't been married three times already but hey! Now I found her, the special one who is worthy of my love. And since the whole family will be meeting on my birthday, anyway, I though why not kill two birds with one stone, you know?"

"Because marriage isn't a bird…?"

"Hahaha! So funny, little brother! Anyway, you and Kurt are invited to join the merry company!"

"I've broken up with Kurt like five months ago."

"Then bring your current boyfriend, whatever. And your best suit, only the best is good enough. And remember: You only marry between one and five times in a lifetime so we're going to make the best of this day, riiight?"

Blaine agreed and Cooper hung up. Now, that had been… Cooper found a woman who would want to marry him? Honestly? Blaine didn't want to know what she was like, did he?

Sam exited the tent with a dreamy look on his face. He came to Blaine, put his hands into his pockets and sighed.

"So?" Blaine asked.

"Everything is good. I'm going to meet her soon."

"That's great news, Sam! Do you want to eat ice cream to celebrate that?"

"Sure, why not."

They went to the ice cream booth and got in line. Blaine told Sam about Coopers surprise wedding.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! Madam Esmeralda said I'd attend a wedding and things would be clear to me from there on!"

"Are you sure it's this? Because it's my brother's wedding and you aren't invited…?"

"What, you can't bring a friend?"

"Are you inviting yourself?"

"No. Of course not. Huh, so, how will it be to meet your whole family? Will they ask you about Kurt? Will they ask why you came alone?"

Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sam…"

"I could be your fake date and even kiss you once. Just once, okay? And when I meet my future wife you'd have to retreat, of course, but maybe you'll meet someone there, too? Hey, why don't you go ask Madam Esmeralda?"

"No, thanks. And I don't want any of my brother's friends as a boyfriend. Ugh."

Blaine ate vanilla ice cream, Sam chocolate. Then Sam remembered his promise of winning a teddy for Blaine and when he presented it to him with another kiss on the cheek, Blaine gave in. Hey, he was only human, okay? Flattery, however platonic, didn't go by unnoticed with him.

"Okay, Sam Evans, will you be my fake date to my brother's wedding?"

"I thought you'd never ask! Yes!"

* * *

"Oh. My. God."

Blaine agreed. The wedding reception was held in a small but elegant hotel. They had checked in already and the rooms were as lovely as the hall. The walls were cream-coloured, and huge glass doors granted entry to a green garden with white blossoming trees. Everything was light, everybody looked happy. If Blaine ever would marry it should be as classy as this. He couldn't believe _Cooper_ had picked this. But maybe his fiancé had.

"Blaineeers!"

Speaking of the devil. Cooper appeared and welcomed his parents as well as his brother, then turned to Sam and hit his shoulder so hard Sam was pushed forward.

"And you! I don't know you but look at you! Good choice, Blaine, good choice. Kurt was funny looking but this one here, oh, his babies will be _handsome!_"

"Uhm… stop offending my ex and… the baby thing doesn't work like that with two guys. Anyway, Sam and I aren't…"

"May I introduce you to my future wife? Amanda!"

A ginger woman in a pink dress shook Blaine's hand and went on about some roses. She talked even more than Cooper and Blaine wondered how on earth this marriage was supposed to work out. But hey, not his problem.

Cooper showed them the table were they sat on. There were actually name cards on it.

"So, you arranged all of this in one week or…?"

"Don't be silly! Two weeks", Cooper said. "We ordered a Wedding Planner. Excuse me, I'm too popular to spend all my time with you."

He strolled away while Sam's eyes wandered through the room.

"I don't see her", he mumbled.

"Did Madam Esmeralda gave you a precise description or how do you know how she looks?"

"She actually gave me a description, yes. Dark hair, brown eyes. Of course that fits on many people, but still."

"Well, okay. While you look for your true love I'm hitting the buffet."

"Me, too! Who knows, maybe she's there. Even if not I should not forget to care for myself, right?"

"That's actually a pretty healthy attitude. I'm proud of you."

Sam didn't listen anymore and loaded his plate with all kinds of stuff. Blaine did, too. It seemed to going to be a lovely weekend. The weather was perfect and the rural environment, too. They had rooms for two nights and after the wedding tomorrow on Saturday they'd still have the whole Sunday to relax (yeah, yeah, it was Coopers birthday but they wouldn't have to entertain him all day long) before driving back with Mr and Mrs Anderson.

They went to eat outside where some white metal tables stood. Not that they sat on them because Sam wanted to eat at the pond. It was more in the back and there were ducks on it that Sam threw some crabs.

"I don't think duck eat crabs", Blaine said. He broke a part from his bread, threw it on the water and watched the ducks rush to it.

The treetops were rustling quietly. Blaine laid his head back and closed his eyes to suck in some sun. If it was always like that he wouldn't mind if Cooper married a few times, not at all.

"So, where and when do you want to do it?" Sam asked into the peace of the garden.

Blaine didn't open his eyes but made a questioning noise.

"I promised you a kiss and I will not back out. You help me find the love of my life after all so I can grant you a favour."

"Oh, yeah. You know what, Sam, you don't have to. I can live without, really."

"Oh."

Now, that had sounded disappointed. Blaine frowned and opened his left eye to glance at Sam. He thoughtfully stared at the pond and licked his fingers.

"Sam, are you, uhm…" Blaine opened both eyes and lifted his head. He had become a suspicion during the last two weeks when Sam had talked zesty about Blaine's 'love' for him.

Blaine cleared his throat and took a strawberry from his plate but didn't bite into it.

"Could it be that you are slightly bi-curious?"

"What does it mean?"

"It means that you want kiss a person of your own gender without necessarily being gay or in love; that you want to try something just for the sake of experiencing it."

"Huh."

Sam still gazed at the pond. Blaine looked at his outline, the blonde strands on his forehead, his nose, his padded lips that were slightly open. Eventually he focused on his eyes until Sam returned his look.

"I don't know. Maybe."

Blaine nodded. He had thought so. He leaned to Sam and squeezed his arm.

"And that's totally okay. Just… don't project it onto me. Hey, maybe you find someone here who would want to…"

"I'm here to look for a girlfriend, Blaine."

Blaine sighed and leaned back. "Are you sure that's really the best idea?"

"Yes, I am!" Sam got up and walked over the grassland back to the hotel. Blaine shook his head, put his plate where Sam had sit and folded his hands behind his neck. He could stay here for hours… and maybe he even would.

* * *

"Best wedding party ever, he, Blaine, he?"

"Uhuh", Blaine answered. At least it had been until now. Blaine had ended his relaxation session in the garden and entered the hotel again just to have Cooper coming at him.

"Where's your boyfriend? Blaine, honestly, he is so much better looking than Kurt!"

"Do you want to marry him, instead?"

"Hey, can't I compliment you for your choices? Anyway, find him! Amanda and me are about to have our first speech. Our pre-wedding speech. Tomorrow after the ceremony will be the second and then my best man will have one, too, of course…"

"Who's your best man?"

"Why, you of course!"

Blaine stared at Cooper, who stared back. After a few moments he broke into a grin and hit Blaine's shoulder.

"Got ya! It's a guy who I hired to play my best friend. I'm too busy to have a real best friend. Don't tell anybody, okay?"

"Okay."

"Go, get your boyfriend." Cooper pointed at Blaine while already taking off.

"Sam's not my boyfriend", Blaine sighed. So a speech. Wow, wouldn't that be fun. But he could drink a glass of champagne during it, couldn't he?

Anyway, where _was_ Sam? Blaine sent him a text to come to the hall and went to his chair. But then his phone buzzed with an answer from Sam, asking him if he could come to their room. Blaine frowned at it. He looked at Cooper who was chatting with a couple, and Amanda whose shrill laughter he could hear even at the other side of the room.

He decided he had at least five or more likely ten minutes and got up. The hotel had only two floors and they were placed on the first. Blaine quickly walked up the white marble stairs, past big green plants and down a hallway that felt more like one from a family house than a hotel until he came to their door. He briefly knocked and poked his head in.

"Sam? Cooper and Amanda are about to…"

Blaine stopped as he saw the Blonde was sitting on the bed, hugging his knees and his face hidden. Blaine went in, silently closed the door and placed himself next to Sam.

"Hey, if this is about what I said… I'm sorry. Of course it's a good idea to look for a girlfriend, Sam."

Blaine rubbed the others back until he lifted his head and looked at him.

"It's about what you said, alright, but the other thing."

"What, the bi-thing…?"

"Now my head is spinning like crazy, it's almost hurting. Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry, Sam. I'm so sorry."

Blaine rested his hand on Sam's shoulder and leaned to him to lay his head on it, too.

"It's going to be okay", he whispered.

"No, it's not. How am I supposed to find a girlfriend if I can't stop thinking of… that?"

"Look, Sam." Blaine sat up. "Don't pressure yourself into finding one. I mean, if you do, that's great but if you don't the world is not going to end, okay?"

"But I want to find love."

"And you will, Sam."

Sam chewed on his lower lip. Eventually he took a deep breath and nodded.

"Are you ready for the first wedding speech of the weekend?" Blaine asked.

"No, but I'm ready to get it over with."

"That's the spirit." Blaine smiled and got up. While he was here he could just as well use the bathroom and check his hair, see if he needed to gel more.

* * *

The speech wasn't as bad as Blaine had feared. Cooper talked nonsense and mostly about himself, yes, but Amanda seemed to have more common sense and thanked everybody for coming, how she wanted them to enjoy the weekend and how she was looking forward to living with Cooper…

"…even if it's going to be more than exhausting."

Everybody laughed, some people lifted their glasses to her. Only Cooper seemed confused.

"See, this is true love", Sam whispered. "She is willing to put up with his craziness and grounds him at the same time even though no one in the whole world can understand why she does it. Love."

Sam wiped over one of his eyes. Blaine on the other hand got the feeling that the weekend might not get as relaxing as he had hoped. If Sam already was that emotional now how would he react tomorrow during the ceremony?

"I know most of you have a long day behind you but I still want to invite everybody to stay a little while. Our life band will play and of course there are lots of drinks", Amanda said. People applauded and she sat down.

"I will go to sleep", Blaine's mother said. "I have a headache."

His father got up, too. Blaine nodded them goodbye. Sam also pushed back his chair.

"There is a girl with dark hair. I will go talk to her."

"Okay. Well." Blaine looked around, now alone on his table. He didn't know anybody on this party. It had gotten dark but lamps on the walls plus candles on the tables created a cosy atmosphere. Some couples danced in front of the stage were the mentioned band had begun to play and some people went outside, probably to smoke.

Blaine would have nothing against a dance himself. He would ask one of the younger people but he hadn't even as much as said hello to any of them. So he had only one option left. He went to sit with Cooper and Amanda at their table.

"Isn't it great?" Cooper said, throwing an arm around Blaine's shoulders. "Here we are, both so happy and healthy. You will give me lots of presents and I will be grateful for them."

"Yeah, that's… really great", Blaine said. "But I only have a birthday present for you, the wedding gift Mum and Dad gave you is also from me."

"What? No, no, no, that's not acceptable. Every couple needs to give me a special gift."

"For the last time, Cooper, Sam and I aren't a couple!"

"Oh, now you aren't, how convenient! Can you believe him, Mandy?"

Amanda told Cooper to let it go and Blaine thought that she was a nice addition to the family. And hey, he had always wondered what it would be like to have a sister. They could have slumber parties and eat ice cream and talk about boys… although, maybe Amanda wasn't really _that_ kind of a sister seeing that she was twenty-eight and mature and everything.

Blaine stayed a while until he got tired. And since he was looking forward to sleeping in the huge bed with the fluffiest pillows ever he had no problem excusing himself early and settle in.

The bed sheets were white and silky. After his shower Blaine threw himself right in the middle of the bed, arms and legs spread. Yes, he could life with that.

"I just don't understand."

Blaine jerked up, his heart racing a thousand miles in a second. He held his hand on it and tried to breathe again.

"Damn! Do you have to frighten me like that!?"

Sam had entered the room and now closed the door, locking it in the process.

"She has a boyfriend. There is literally no girl down there that could be it. I don't understand", Sam said. He put off his jacket and tie before he saw Blaine and grinned.

"Dude, your hair."

Blaine lifted a finger. "Shut up. You will never speak a word of what you have seen in this room, are we clear?"

Sam just laughed. What an idiot. Blaine would make him sleep on the couch if they had one.

Sam continued undressing and Blaine lay back on the bed, one hand gliding over his hair. Yes, his curls were wild and out of control. That's why he used tons of gel every day.

"Can I touch it?"

Blaine barely lifted his head to see if Sam had talked to him (you never knew). In the next moment the Blonde crawled next to Blaine and lay down on his side, facing Blaine. He gazed at Blaine's hair and when Blaine turned his head to him a hand gently stroked over it.

Blaine closed his eyes. He should be cautious and watch out not to encourage Sam to anything but… he was tired. Sam smelled nice even without having showered yet. Blaine would've hugged him at that point if the Blonde would've worn more than only underwear.

"Do you think it's that clever to marry one day before his birthday?" Blaine whispered, while the fingers kept on combing through his hair. "I mean if they ever get a divorce or worse, if she dies, his birthday will be ruined, too."

"Mhmh."

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Sam's face. His eyes were half-closed and he breathed through his mouth.

"Are you okay?"

"I… uhm…" Sam cleared his throat and took back his hand. "Sorry."

Green eyes met his, and a pink blush crept on Sam's face.

"This is embarrassing", he said.

"Why, I mean…"

Sam turned to lie on his back, pulled up his legs and put his hands shielding in front of his crotch. As soon as Blaine understood he felt his own blood rushing to his head. He turned his face to the ceiling and puckered his lips.

"You should, uhm, get dressed?"

"Yeah."

Blaine didn't move, not even a finger, as Sam got up and did something in the room. Only when the door of the bathroom closed behind him Blaine started to breathe again. Okay. Right. Yeah.

He settled down at one side of the bed. Did they have to talk about it? No, what was there to talk about? Sam was a teenage boy. Totally normal reaction. Especially after he had discovered today to be curious and everything. But had Blaine made is clear enough that he wouldn't be the one to satisfy Sam's curiosity? Oh my God, what did he even think about here? He didn't have to make it clear, it was self-evidently! And it wasn't like Sam was crushing on him or anything. Okay. Alright. Time to sleep.

* * *

When Blaine came downstairs the next day people were setting up rows of chairs outside. The sun shone brightly on a bow with flowers on it, and a group of girls in yellow dresses stood chattering on the terrace. Blaine took a bagel with cheese and coffee from the breakfast buffet and sat down on a table close to the open doors.

The wedding was scheduled for twelve. Came eleven everything was ready outside, and more people showed up, non-resident guests. Blaine shook a lot of hands and was introduced as the brother of the groom to he didn't know how many people. At half past eleven he started to wonder what held Sam up from coming downstairs but he didn't have opportunity to check on him. He didn't have to, either, because at quarter to twelve Sam appeared on his site.

"Geez, how many people does Cooper know?"

"A million in the least", Blaine said, his eyes wandering over the crowd.

Slowly everybody went outside and took a chair. Blaine and Sam sat with the Andersons in the front row and Blaine's suspicion proofed true. Sam constantly sniffled throughout the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Groom and Bride in marriage", the minister said. "Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace."

Cooper shot some glares at the crowd even though nobody said anything.

"The worth and beauty of love", Sam whispered absently.

"What did you say?" Cooper addressed him loudly.

Sam stiffened and only stared at Cooper, while everybody else now looked at Sam.

"Nothing, he said nothing. Go on", Blaine answered. Finally they turned around again. Sam's face was white like a ghost's. Blaine laid his hand on his and squeezed it.

"Everything okay?"

Sam gulped and nodded without taking his eyes from the minister who went on to the ring exchanging ritual. Blaine didn't feel like taking back his hand and after a few moments Sam turned his own around and intertwined their fingers. Blaine had to gulp, and heat climbed up his neck but he preferred not to think about it right now. They were holding hands during a wedding ceremony. That's what all best friends did, obviously.

After the minister had uttered the final words of the marriage being official Cooper didn't lean in to kiss his bride. No, he tore his arms up and faced the crowd.

"I'm married, this woman is my wife! My wife!"

"Shut up and kiss me, you idiot!" Amanda laughed.

As he did, two boys on each side opened a box and hundreds of white butterflies flew into the air. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Blaine watched them and felt his eyes watering up. Yes, that's how he'd want it, too. Butterflies, symbolising the ones he'd feel in his stomach when he would walk down the aisle with his newlywed husband. He'd smile as happy as Amanda and feel as proud as Cooper. Oh!

Blaine wiped over his eyes. Okay, breathe again, Anderson.

"That was something", Sam said as the crowd dispersed and they walked inside to get something to drink. They'd have to congratulate the Bride and Groom later but that could wait until they weren't surrounded by literally everybody who was here anymore.

"It was okay."

"You had tears in your eyes, too, Blaine. Don't lie to me."

Blaine sighed from the bottom of his heart. "Yeah. It was the most romantic, wonderful thing I ever witnessed. That's kind of how I wanted it with Kurt."

He shrugged. He had been so close. Kurt had accepted the proposal but when it had sunk in and Blaine actually had realised what he had done he had literally smacked his head. He had just wanted to get married for the sake of it, not because Kurt was _the one_. Now everything felt like a bad dream even if it had been only some months ago.

"Though there was a profound lack of soul mate talk, wasn't it?" Sam said.

"Shut up", Blaine said, almost mechanical. "When I marry I'll write my own vows and that will be even more perfect."

Inside he took two glasses of champagne from a tray on a table and gave one to Sam.

"Here's to love, romance and also my brother's wedding."

"Yesss!"

* * *

As beautiful as it had been the day was exhausting. To be on his feet for so many hours, dancing and talking to people he didn't know was fun only for a certain amount of time.

It was already dark when Blaine caught a break. He stepped outside and went a few steps away from laughing and smoking people. The night sky was black but there were plenty of silver spots all over it. Blaine had never seen so many stars in Lima; he even barely noticed the sky there. He filled his lungs with cold air and couldn't help but smile into the night. The ceremony had been so great, he still nurtured happy feelings about it. Right at this moment he wouldn't mind a little romance in his life. But things like that didn't come out of nowhere, alright, he knew it. And it was okay. He was happy without it, too.

Back inside he looked for Cooper. He knew he didn't have to give notice if he retreated but since today it was one of Coopers big days he figured he could be obliging.

"Ah, little brother!" Cooper said as Blaine approached him. He immediately threw an arm around Blaine's shoulder, his other arm waving through the air even when he had a glass in his hand.

"I'm going to bed now, Coop", Blaine informed his brother.

"Don't get lost on the way! Hey!" Cooper giggled, took his arm back and sat down on the chair next to Amanda, who wasn't quite as drunk as him.

"Huh, that was easy", Blaine mumbled as he walked towards the doors.

"Blaine, Blaine! Where are you going?"

Suddenly Sam walked next to him. He had taken off his jacket and his cheeks were red from all the dancing.

"To bed, I'm tired."

"Okay, but this is like the last day of the wedding and we haven't danced together once."

"You danced all night long, don't you get bored?"

"Come on!"

Sam grasped his hand and before Blaine knew it he was dragged through the room towards the dance floor. Well, okay then. But only one dance.

A slow song was playing so Blaine put his arms around Sam's waist and rested his cheek on his shoulder. Their movements were relaxing, lulling actually, and Blaine started to forget everything around him. He'd sleep so well tonight, and tomorrow he would have time to sun bath or walk through the garden, enjoy the quiet of the countryside…

Sam turned his face and his lips pressed against Blaine's temple. Lazily Blaine lifted his head and searched for Sam's eyes. But they were directed at Blaine's mouth and in the next moment Sam moved even closer, clearly with intend to kiss him.

It was mostly shock that rushed through Blaine's body and made him pull his head back.

"What are you doing?"

Now Sam's eyes flew to his.

"What?"

"Are you trying to kiss me?"

"No?"

Blaine snorted. He detached his arms and wiped over his mouth. Then he shook his head in lack of words and simply went away. When he had left the hall he ran up the stairs and slammed the door of his room shut.

"Blaine!" Three knocks against the door.

"What the hell, Sam?"

"I'm sorry, okay? Let me explain, please! Don't be mad, don't run away!"

"Go on then, explain."

"Can I come in?"

Blaine forced himself to breathe. He closed his eyes and willed down his anger, knowing he was overreacting. He should have seen this coming instead of preferring to stay blind. All that talk in the last weeks… the situation yesterday…

He opened the door and Sam came in, eyes locked with Blaine's in a silent fear of more anger.

"I'm sorry", he said again.

Blaine shook his head, closed the door and faced Sam while crossing his arms.

"Talk."

Sam sat down on the edge of the bed and fumbled with his fingers. He looked way too pitiable and insecure that Blaine could stay angry any longer. He went a few steps towards him and uncrossed his arms.

"You are crushing on me, aren't you?"

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

Blaine waited for an explanation. Eventually Sam looked up and puckered his lips.

"Please don't be mad."

"All that talk about finding a new girlfriend…?"

"I meant it! You know I'm not good in lying. I mean I was thinking about kissing you before, yes, but I thought I would go away if I had a girlfriend. And yesterday, I… what you said, it… It was like someone had hammered it into my head without mercy, without stopping. That word, bi-curious. That's me. Everything made sense all of a sudden!"

"Sam", Blaine said softer now. "I'm glad you discovered something knew about yourself but…"

Blaine went closer still and carefully sat down next to Sam without touching him. He looked at the floor and tried to think about nice words to reject someone.

"I thought you liked me", Sam whispered.

"Could it be that you talked yourself into that?"

"No. You… you dreamt about me and today you held my hand."

Blaine puckered his lips. He had, indeed. But as a friendly gesture. If he had known that Sam would read more into it…

Sam moaned and drove both hands through his hair as he got up.

"Wow, what a giant idiot I am!"

"No, Sam, no. Don't get upset with yourself! It's okay, everything is okay. Hey, you said it yourself, what's a little crush between best friends, huh?"

"You're not mad or… disgusted?"

"Of course not, come on. Let's just calm down and sleep over it. Tomorrow you'll feel so much better."

Sam stared at the ground and nodded.

Okay then. Just… normal behaviour now. Blaine got up and untied his bowtie. But when it and his jacket lay on a chair he thought that maybe it was better if he undressed in the bathroom. Or not? It wasn't like Sam watched or something. He sat on his site of the bed and was busy with his phone.

So Blaine quickly took off his trousers and shirt, grasped his PJs and went to get a shower.

* * *

The hotel was almost empty on Sunday. Most of the people had been here just for the wedding and had taken off already. Just Cooper's extended family was still here.

On the buffet Blaine's grandmother acted as if she noticed him for the first time this weekend.

"Oh, Blaine! You have grown… wait, actually you haven't grown at all. But it doesn't matter, come here!"

She hugged him and Blaine didn't point out that she had done that on Friday already.

"Oh, hello, and who are you?"

"I am Sam. Sam I am."

"Aren't you a cutie!" Blaine's grandma pinched Sam's cheek. He grinned and lifted his eyebrows to Blaine.

"Everybody loves me. Even the babies."

"Oh my God! If Cooper and Amanda get children I'm going to be an uncle!"

"Congratulations", Sam said, patted Blaine's back and put food on his plate. He was the boss of normal behaviour so Blaine wondered if he had dreamt the occurrences of the night before.

After Cooper had been satisfied by receiving more presents a single person should ever get Blaine went into the garden and relaxed like previously planned. And it was nice, the sun was warm, the wind windy… Now Sam. Who would've guessed… wow! Was this really happening?

An hour later Blaine had had enough relaxation. He sat up on the blanket he had been lying on and stretched his arms. Some birds were flying over him, building a V-formation, and some laughter came from the terrace. Blaine turned around and observed his aunt and uncle with their children but soon his eyes fell on Sam. Blaine shouldn't ignore him. But if he spent too much time with him… oh damn it, he didn't know what he should do!

When Sam met his gaze Blaine waved him to come over.

"So, how did you like the weekend?" Blaine asked when Sam settled down cross-legged.

"It was great. The ceremony was great, and everything was… great." Sam cleared his throat.

Blaine stroked over the green grass to his left.

"I'm sorry your psychic prognosis didn't come true."

"But it did."

Blaine turned his head.

"She said 'everything would be clear '. I interpreted it like I wanted to have it but in fact it were those words and… things are clearer now, aren't they? I'll start looking around, see if I'm interested in boys in general. It's… it's a step in my development or something."

Blaine nodded. "But… the descipt-" He bit his lip. Dark hair, brown eyes. That fitted him, didn't it? The woman must have sensed Sam's crush and simply told him what he had wanted to hear.

They fell silent for a while. Sam changed his position and lay down, eyes closed. Blaine watched ducks waddling over the grassland for a while. Then he laid his head on his knees, eyes grazing over the trees to his right. Eventually he lowered his gaze to Sam. His right hand lay on his stomach, his left next to his leg, fingers relaxed. Blaine thought about running his own finger over his palm, about gently caressing it.

But Sam would misunderstand it. No more friendly gestures between them… at least for a while. That was sad. It settled down heavy on Blaine's shoulders and made him gulp.

They started for the drive back two hours later. Blaine was tired from the whole weekend and fell asleep in the car like a baby.

* * *

One week later the weather was even hotter. The summer had officially begun and Blaine looked forward to it. But May was also the month when Sam's birthday came up and he didn't know what to get his friend. When asked he always said he wanted nothing.

"That's not very helpful", Blaine said.

"Yes, it is, because it means you don't have to get me anything."

Blaine rolled his eyes. Of course he would get Sam something and they both knew it.

They were at Starbucks again, this time outside under a big square parasol, enjoying Ice Lattés. Sam hadn't let on if he still had his little crush or not. In fact Blaine had started to doubt that Sam had interpreted his feelings right. It was all new and exciting for him, the whole boys-loving-world and of course he'd turn to his gay best friend first. But soon he'd discover the real deal, maybe get a boyfriend and everything else would be a faraway memory only.

As much Blaine had never thought it would be any different it was kind of… He didn't know what it was. Kind of sad but then again not because what else could there be for them? Nothing, that was what.

"Uuuh", Sam said, putting his mug on the table after having taken a big gulp. "That's not bad, is it? Hot weather and cold drinks. That's the way, uhu-uhu, I like it!"

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, it's really not bad."

He watched the people walking by. Most of them had bags in their hands since they were in the mall yard after all. But then one of the people turned their head and caught Blaine's eyes. Even worse, they approached the table.

"Oh, what a coincidence! Blaine! How long has it been?"

"Definitively not long enough", Blaine mumbled. And there he was, having thought at Starbucks was no risk at all to meet Sebastian Smythe.

His former class mate didn't wear his uniform but casual clothes, unusual enough. Though it didn't keep him from being his normal intrusive self when he simply sat down opposite to Blaine and studied him.

"Looking good, Anderson. Hey, who's your friend? Your new boyfriend?"

"You have met him before, Sebastian, remember? During our gang fight when you tried to blind me? And no, we are just friends."

"Hey, I apologised for that, didn't I? Hi! I'm Sebastian!" He leaned forward to offer Sam his hand. The Blonde looked somewhat baffled at Blaine and then took it.

"Sam I am."

"So, you're single?"

Blaine was about to tell him to take a bow when he realised Sebastian was talking to Sam. Oh, no, no way. That would _so_ not happen!

"Yeah", Sam said. "Why?"

"You know why." Sebastian very obviously checked Sam out. Blaine leaned forward.

"Okay, you had your fun, Sebastian. Nice seeing you and all, so…" Blaine waved. Sebastian stayed where he was and raised his eyebrows.

"Missing old times when I hit on you, aren't you? But too late, you had your chance."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"So. How about you give me your number now", Sebastian said to Sam.

This guy was just incredible. They had to find yet another café were they could drink their coffee without being harassed and –

"Sure, why not." Sam got out his phone, and all Blaine could do was staring at him.

"Finally someone with common sense", Sebastian grinned. He saved Sam's number in his phone and then strolled away.

"You… you gave him a wrong number, right?"

"No, why would I?"

"He's… but he is… it's Sebastian, for heaven's sake!"

"So what? He regretted what he did to you. He's a boy who likes me and I think he's not too bad looking. What's wrong with seeing how it goes?"

"It's… Everything! Why do you even ask! Oh my God, Sam, you can't be serious, you… just can't!"

"But I am!" Sam took his latté and drank from it, leaned back and stubbornly turned his head away from Blaine.

"He just wants you for sex!"

"Well, maybe I want it, too."

"No. You don't."

"Blaine, stop it or I'm leaving. You can't tell me who I can see or not."

"I…" Blaine pressed his lips together and looked at the table. It was true, he had no right to do so. But… _Sebastian_, come on!

Well. The day was ruined now, great. He knew he behaved like an overly bitchy teeny girl but he couldn't help it. He talked to Sam only when he had to and left without a goodbye hug.

* * *

Blaine had the best idea ever. He'd simply give Sam a book called '_How to not sleep with evil people who once tried to blind your best friend even if at this point he wasn't your best friend yet'_ for his birthday and would solve two problems with one move. Pretty clever, huh?

Only… somehow he didn't find a book with that exact title in the Lifestyle section of Lima's bookstore. Come on, he couldn't be the first person who had that problem?

But since he was here already he could just as well look for graphic novels. It was a lame present but better than nothing.

* * *

The week of the birthday came. Sam had mentioned Sebastian a few times since they had met him but Blaine still didn't know what exactly was going on. And Blaine needed to know. It made him crazy not to. He actually thought about texting Sebastian but there was no way he wouldn't use that against Blaine.

Blaine had nothing left to do than eat to tune down this weird uneasiness. When Sam came over the day before his birthday so they could wait for midnight together before celebrating with all their friends on the actual day Blaine opened the door with a muffin in his hand.

"Would it be okay if Sebastian comes over later, too?" Sam said, not even in the house.

Blaine let the muffin drop and slowly, inch for inch, opened his mouth with shock.

"Uhm…"

Sam smirked, closed the door (because Blaine wasn't able to) and put the bag he had brought with him on the stairs. He pulled out a chocolate bar and showed it to Blaine.

"In here is food, Blaine. Loads of junk food that is only okay because it's my birthday."

"I don't want to ruin your day but… does he have to? Can't it be… like always? Just us?"

"Huh?" Sam put the bar back into it, closing it again. Then he looked up. "Oh, no, don't be afraid, I didn't invite him. I just wanted to see your jealous face again. It kind of has grown on me in the last weeks."

"You…" Blaine narrowed his eyes. Wait. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. Was Sam making _fun_ of him?

"Not funny", Blaine mumbled. He took up his muffin and went to the kitchen. The shock still let his legs be weak. Seriously, Sebastian, in this house? Nooope.

"I'm putting the ice cream in the freezer!" Sam tore open the fridge and stuffed some boxes into it.

Blaine turned around and leaned against the counter.

"Wait. I'm not jealous. I don't like Sebastian that way. I don't like him at all."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I don't think that. I'm not that dumb. In fact I'm so much cleverer than you right now. Or maybe I always am. Who knows."

Blaine crossed his arms. He didn't like that tone there.

"This is serious matter, Sam. I'm not talking against Sebastian so you can think it's funny or whatever. He _is_ evil. Oh, and since we're now talking about him, what exactly is going on between you and… him?"

Sam closed the door to the fridge and leaned sideways against it. Blaine gulped but didn't let anything on.

"I think I'm falling in love with him", Sam said.

Blaine blinked a few times. This was a joke, right, it had to be…

Blaine turned around to open the window. He couldn't breathe, he needed to drink something or eat and then kick someone in the ass.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah", Blaine croaked. He cleared his throat, took a glass and filled it with water. Water was good. Everybody needed water to live and –

"No." He put the glass down and turned to Sam, who hadn't changed his position at all and just watched him. Though now he raised his eyebrows.

"Is there a problem, Blaine?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to tell me something?"

Sam pushed himself away from the fridge and came closer. Blaine still couldn't move or say anything. Eventually Sam stood in front of him, put his hands on the counter behind Blaine and let his face hover a few inches away from Blaine's.

Blaine slightly looked up into his eyes.

"Anything?" Sam said.

And Blaine understood. Though that wasn't the reason his hand shot up and pulled Sam closer so that he could press his lips hard against his. Reason had nothing to do with it, like, at all.

Eventually he took back some pressure and captured Sam's lips with his own. Oh my God, this was _Sam_. The boy he had spent hours playing the same Lord of the Rings game over and over again. The boy he regularly rolled his eyes at when he overdid an impression and just sounded like a dork. The boy who had thrown fries and chips at him. Blaine was kissing this stupid idiotic boy and it was the best thing he had ever done in his whole life.

"You're supposed to be in love with me", Blaine thrust out the moment they separated. "Not Sebastian."

Sam chuckled. He laid his arms around Blaine's waist and hugged him so tightly Blaine once again couldn't breathe.

"I know" Sam said into Blaine's ear. "And I am."

"Oh my God, you did it on purpose!" Blaine pushed Sam away and glared reproachfully at him. "You never wanted to go out with him, did you?"

"Blaine, your reactions were hilarious. I mean, I was about to tell Sebastian to fuck off the day he asked for my number but then you started your jealousy spree and suddenly I knew how to get your attention."

"You idiot!"

Sam grinned as bright as Blaine had never seen it before.

"Shut up and kiss me", Sam said.

And Blaine did.

**The End**


End file.
